


post it, yell it, sing

by nezstorm



Series: ways to say I love you [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bigender Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Derek always thought Stiles would be the one to say the words first.





	post it, yell it, sing

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles uses hir/hirs pronouns.

Derek always thought Stiles would be the one to say the words first. Not because hir’d be the only one to feel it, but because hir’s the most attuned to hir emotions these days. And also the most likely to blurt it out.

It’s not that Derek doesn’t feel it, but he’s not sure he can say the words just say. Soon, he has no doubt they’ll bring it out of him, but for now he’s fine with  _ showing _ them just how deeply he feels for Stiles and Braeden both. 

He knows all the ways, too. Like not waking them up before lunch unless they have places to be, how it’s best to wake Braeden with coffee and kisses and coax Stiles up with kisses and then coffee, how Stiles hates spider, but won’t let you kill them and that Braeden has a very strong opinion on frogs with is ‘hell the fuck no’. How they both like to cuddle with Derek in the middle because that way they can both steal his body heat like the little leaches they are.

Derek knows that Stiles and Braeden aren’t far behind yet none of them have verbalized what they’re feeling just yet.

Until Braeden gets a call about a job in Canada, one that Derek and Stiles can’t go along with her for. 

They spend the day before together: Derek cooks dinner, Stiles makes dessert and Braeden picks the movies because she can’t be trusted around the stove. Then they pile together in bed and just lay there for a long time exchanging kisses and soft touches until they fall asleep.

When Derek wakes in the morning Braeden is already gone, but there’s a fresh pot of coffee made with a post it note stuck to it.

“I think that’s cheating,” Stiles mumbles, slumped against Derek as they drink the too strong coffee Braeden made.

“You can call her out on it when we Skype later,” Derek promises, but he knows neither of them will.

_ See you in three weeks. _

_ Love you, B. _

_ xxx _

_ P.S. We’re out of milk! • _


End file.
